


Content

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Minor Character Death, Red Romance, its not pale SURPRISE, lots of hints, other ancestors mentioned or hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt meme: “my ex just invited me to their wedding and i need you to be my date so it doesnt look like ive spent the last few years failing to get over them.” </p>
<p>Dualscar needs a date to his ex's wedding, and the woman he has his eyes set on happens to be the Dolorosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt meme request. Humanstuck, kids and other trolls apparently don't exist, and Mindfang doesn't get Dolorosa, Dualscar isn't a complete douche, I can't write Dolorosa, mentions of dead characters and death, ect, ect. 
> 
> (THIS IS NOT A PORRIM/DUALSCAR STORY. HUMANS DON’T HAVE TITLES. DUALSCAR IS CALLED DUALSCAR FOR HIS SCARS. IT IS A NICKNAME AND THERE IS NO ORPHANER PREFIX AND CRONUS IS USED AS WELL. THIS IS A DUALSCAR/DOLOROSA STORY, WITH PRE SCRATCH NAMES USED. THIS IS NOT A PORRIM/DUALSCAR STORY. IT IS A DUALSCAR/DOLOROSA STORY. THANK YOU.)

It’s not that he didn’t get over her. He did, actually. Dualscar wasn’t a man to moon over his ex for years. But this was just. Stupid. This was stupid and petty and it made him remember  _exactly_  why he’d been in a relationship with Aranea “Mindfang” Serket. 

A wedding. Awful for all the right reasons and exactly the sort of thing she would invite him to, for no other reason than to irritate him. She was marrying some, Nitram. Rodrick? Ro…Ruffer? Rover? Something like that. 

Anyway, he was over her. He just had to prove it. Which was why he was one the phone at three in the morning with Porrim Maryam. She’d cared for three teens, one of which had died in a fire, and the other two ‘lost.’ (There were rumors that Dualscar’s boss, the owner of Crocker Corporation had picked up one of them, and the other had been seen in mexico, at some machinist’s shop.) Dualscar had dealt with insurance and all that icky business and so Porrim was rather indebted to him. She owed him a date to some wedding, and so much more. 

“You. Need me to. What.” The voice on the phone asked. Dualscar yawned and scratched his chin. He could hear the sniffle in her voice. She’d been crying. A part of him wanted to reach out and hug her. But he kept his voice strict. Their relationship was strictly business. 

“I need you to come to Mindfang’s wedding so it doesn’t look like I’m mooning over her after all this time.” He said. There was silence from the phone, then a completely deadpanned voice. 

“You are a complete child. Cronus, you’re thirty…forty? You don’t need to prove that you aren’t still in love with that. Person.” Maryam said. Dualscar groaned quietly.

“Porrim.”

“Cronus.”

“I need this. You owe me.”

Silence. A sigh.

“Fine.”

“Fantastic. When can I pick you up? And where?”

“The airport, last minute.” 

D-mn. As cold and hard as ever. 

“Fine. See you tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“…Good night, sir.”

“Night.” 

Neither of them hung up for nearly a minute. Then Dualscar suddenly slammed the phone down, wincing when the clack echoed. He stood there for a few moments, until the phone rang again, He jerked it up, and heard some rather embarrassing kissing noises on the other side. He waited for a moment, then cleared his throat. 

“Hello?”

“Oh, uh-Hang on, A-Ar, s-mm. Mwah. See you tomorrow. Y-yeah, love you. Si. Good night!” A laugh. “Uh, sorry. Ampora, right?”

“…Yes.”

“Ar wanted me to make sure you were coming to the wedding. She said you were an old flame and it was really important. And, also wanted to know if you were bringing someone?” The voice was definitely male, heavily accented. Spanish, for sure. 

“Yes. I’m coming. And, yes. I’ll be bringing my girlfriend.”

“Oh…”

“…What?”

“She. Uh. Just seemed sure you wouldn’t be. I mean, it’s great! That, you are. Yeah. Uh. But. She. She…”

“I’ll see you there, Mister Serket.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“…Mrs. Nitram.”

“I’ll see you there, Mrs. Nitram.”

“No, ugh, that’s not, what I meant, you know that. She’s taking my name, not, not the other way around.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” 

“You’re sure?”

Another silence. Dualscar ended the call before Nitram could reply.  Dualscar finished packing, and then crashed into bed. His alarm went off an hour later, and he jumped up, showered, got dressed, put on some make up and jewelry, and then left. He drove to the airport, and saw someone waiting at the ends of the lines to buy tickets.

She was just a bit shorter then him, and had dark skin and short black hair that was a bit longer then the last time he’d seen her. He found himself staring at her, her slim form slightly more filled out then last time he’d seen her.  _She’s been letting herself go_ was the first thought, followed up by  _Oh my g–, that the woman I’m taking to the wedding. Everyone is going to be so jealous. She’s BEAUTIFUL._

He shook it off and walked over. She had a small suitcase that she grabbed up the moment she saw him. He began to smile, but she turned and got in line before he could even say hi. He huffed and stepped next to her.

“Ma’am. Come here of-” She stepped on his foot. Well, stomped on it. Then she turned up her face to glare at him.

“No. I do not. You will be paying for my ticket and all my expenses. When this is over, you’ll buy me a dress. A real, good dress. Top of the market. You will call me Porrim if you  _must_  but otherwise, Miss Maryam will do. You will not address me as wench, ‘Por’ or ‘Rim.’ You will treat me with respect or I will dump you in the middle of the wedding. Do I make myself understood, Cronus Ampora?”

“…We’re dating?”

She gave him a withering look, then turned to glare at the people in front of her. Dualscar sighed, and waited. He bought the tickets, smiled at the right people, and then got them settled. He’d bought a third ticket, so they’d have a row to themselves. Porrim slipped to the window seat, set her travel bag on the middle seat, and pointed at the aisle seat. Dualscar sighed and sat there.

The ride was as good as could be expected, and he managed to sleep for a few hours. He woke up to Porrim gently shaking him. She looked rather green around the gills, so to speak, and they got off the plane quickly. She excused herself to the bathroom.

He waited for half an hour, then decided to follow her. He found her on some seats outside the bathroom, dry heaving into a garbage pail, with a rather flighty looking broad patting her back. The broad stared at Dualscar for a moment, and narrowed her eyes slightly. She huffed, and muttered something, then reached up to adjust her bun. She walked off, heels clicking and green dress hugging her hips in a way that made Dualscar raise an eyebrow. Porrim smacked his leg, then retched again.

Dualscar sat down and waited for Porrim to stop throwing up. Then he stood and offered his arm. She glared weakly at him, and he gave her a dazzling smile.  She took his arm and they left. He called a taxi, and they went to the hotel Dualscar had reserved. It had all been rather last minute, since his invitation had been lost, and Mindfang had ‘forgotten’ to reserve a hotel room, just in case he reserved.

The relief on Porrim’s face when she saw he’d gotten a room with two beds made him cringe. Did she…really think that he’d cram them into one bed? That wasn’t something he’d do. Maybe when he was some hormonal teenager, but not now.

He settled in, and took a shower, then got into some clean, fleece pants and prepared to sleep. He walked out to see Porrim standing at the window, looking out at the city. Dualscar walked over, and touched her shoulder. She jumped and brought up a hand to her face, giving a choked sob. 

Dualscar jerked his hand back with a surprised grunt. 

“…Miss Maryam.”

“I’m, I’m sorry, Cronus. I’ve been, a b*tch these past few days. It’s, it’s just. Today is his, birthday.” 

Dualscar felt a pinching sensation in his gut. He heaved in a breath, and let it out slowly, running a hand through his hair. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she turned to face him. She pressed into his chest, trembling, and he held onto her tightly.

“I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t. Why would you?”

“I’m the one who handled all that legal business. I probably saw it sometime.” 

She laughed quietly, bitterly. 

“Cronus, don’t make this about yourself. Let me grieve.”

“Of course. My apologies.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“…How long has it been, now?”

“Nine months.”

“Still haven’t heard from the other two.”

“No.” 

There was a strained tone, and Dualscar tipped his head to the side. 

“You have.”

“No.”

“All right.”

“Go to bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Yes you are.”

“I can stay up.”

“Thank you. I don’t want you to. I want to be alone.”

“Wake me if you need anything?”

“All right. Good night, Cronus.”

“Good night, Porrim.”

The night was rather restless for the both of them. But, when the alarm rang, they were both awake. They got dressed in their best, and got in the limo Cronus reserved. 

Porrim and Cronus didn’t say a word to each other as they got ready, or as they rode, but it was a comfortable, companionable silence. When the car stopped at a light, Dualscar snuck a look at his date. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She smiled weakly, and looked back. 

The look on Serket’s face was worth all the trouble, Dualscar thought. She greeted him with an almost angry expression and he acted as smug as he could without being rude. 

  He shifted in his seat as they ceremony dragged on, then came to the part where the preacher asked if anyone had any objections. He inhaled and glanced at Porrim. She looked back at him, slightly confused, then her eyes widened and she shook her head almost frantically. 

He made as if to stand, and she grabbed his arm and leaned on him to keep him anchored. He huffed slightly, and lowered his mouth to her ear. 

“I object on the grounds that he’s way to good for her.” He whispered. The horror and amusement on her face made him chuckle, and her mouth twitched. By the time the rings were exchanged and the two kissed, Dualscar was struggling to hold back laughter, and so was his date. 

The ceremony ended they they were some of the first out, ducking into a closet and almost howling with laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, the thought of some foreigner being to good for the obvious smuggler, but, they couldn’t help it. 

Finally, finally, they calmed down, getting their breath back. Porrim looked up at Dualscar, and her breath stopped in her throat. She could only just see the dim outline of his well muscled body, and his jawline, but it was enough. She’d spent enough time looking at him to know just where his eyes were. She exhaled slowly and then pushed herself up a little. 

His lips were…right…there. And, oh, oh, so were hers and Cronus’s arm was slipping around her waist. For a moment, an eternity and a single instant, they stayed that way. They she pulled her head back and he almost chased her, but didn’t. 

“…Thank you.” He said. She chuckled and shook her head, then pushed at his chest. He let her go, and she opened the closet door and slipped out. He came out a few minutes later, looking unusually cocky, even for him. 

When he sat next to her at the reception, she leaned on him, smiling a little. Her heart ached for her son, but. He’d always told her that God worked in mysterious ways. She wasn’t a firm believer in her son’s religion, but she’d supported it. Maybe, maybe he was right. Feeling this man next to her, knowing that her son’s wife was safe, even if her two boys were dead…Maybe this was enough to make her content. She didn’t believe she could ever be happy without her boy, her little Kankri, and his two friends, but maybe she could be content. 

Dualscar was most certainly content, and quite a bit more. The look on ‘Fang’s face whenever she looked at him, made him elated, as did the hint of lipstick at the corner of his mouth. He only hoped that this would last. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Points at this.* trash


End file.
